Star Wars Clone Wars-Brothers
by The Celestine
Summary: This follows the story of my OC squadron named Highpoint, it has a group of interesting clones, inlcuding a clone split into 3 clones...interesting huh. It also follows the story of Alpha-79, an ARC trooper from the original Alpha-Class 100 ARC troopers from Darkhorses Starwars comic storyline. He is inspired by Alpha-17 and ARC Trooper Fives(Who is my favourite clone)


Hello everyone, I currently have writers block for "Celestine's History" so I've decided to write another story for another one of my favourite universes. Star Wars, and my favourite era of it, The Clone Wars. The chapters for these will be looooooooong and because of that they'll come out every 3-4 days and might be put on hiatus so I can continue "Celestine's History".

Hello everyone, just a quick bit of info. I'm constantly going back and fixing chapters, so if you see something wrong please tell me and I'll fix it.  
Chapter 1-Droid Front

4 Clones stood watch, they where on top of a durasteel platform that overlooked one of the many entrances to Topica city, the capital city of Kamino. The clones had pure white armor, shiney's. Each had an optic viewer attached to their helmets which they used to check far distances every now and then.  
"Why the hell we gotta be here 54?" Questioned the clone closest to the edge. 54 sighed.  
" We're here to watch the entrance to A block 83, not much else." 54 replied gruffly, he was the oldest of the 4 stationed on the platform. The others just kept quiet but each and everyone of them was bored. 83 tensed, he thought he saw something, he quickly tapped 54's shoulder.  
" I...um 54... I just saw something." 83 said in a tense voice, panicking. 54 sighed and looked over the edge, this was a mistake. As he did it a red bolt of energy went through his head before 5 large droids jumped onto the platform carrying large B-1 battle droid canisters. 83 tensed so did the other 2 clones.  
"You two cover me while I get the alarm up!" 83 yelled at them, the two looked at each other before looking back at 83 and nodding. They lifted their Dc-15s' and fired at the large droids, but the shots were absorbed. 83 Ran and activated the droid invasion alarm just as the large droids dealt with the 2 clones irritating them, thy walked over to 83 who tried to raise his blaster but one of the droids grabbed him by the head and crushed it like a hard boiled egg, letting what was left of 83's helmet and body fall. These large droids then self destructed to activate the B-1 canisters, the shock of the explosion opened the canisters causing the B-1's to stand up. They walked towards the entrance while a cloaked bounty hunter landed behind them.  
" Uhhh sir what should we do now, the clones are dead." Asked a B-1, the bounty hunter chuckled.  
" We kill the rest." He said before pointing to the entrance and motioning for the droids to break the door down.  
-

The droid invasion alarm sounded off all around the Kaminoian facility , clones ran and grabbed their equipment packs. CT-52469 was bumped into by another clone which knocked his blaster onto the floor. The clone who bumped into 69 stopped, turned around ran back to 69.

"Hey sorry Jerdor didn't see your tally till I ran past you." Voiced the clone, taping the side of his visor. The clones helmet HUD showed Jerdor's tally when he looked at him.

"Nah nah Kiro it's fine _vod,_ you barley grazed me. You should probably look for the triplets." Jerdor said dusting himself off before picking back up his DC-15s. Kiro face palmed, the triplets were the most annoying members of their squad of five...well they counted as 1 of the 5. He nodded in response to Jerdor and tossed him an ammo pack before turning around and running back towards their barracks. He stopped at the door when he saw the triplets getting their gear, they each had a different mark on their helmet made by a sharp piece of metal to tell them apart.

"Hey Gero, Bogie and Jinks ye better get your faster...the droids are about the break though to this sector and it won't be good if they get to us."Kiro called out, the 3 turned in perfect unison and looked at him, their bags on their backs in the exact same way aswell as their DC-15s in each of their right hands. If you saw them now you'd swear they were perfect clones.

"Yeah yeah Kiro we are ready." The triplets said in unison once again. Kiro just chuckled and shook his head before pointing to the A block door which suddenly exploded letting in hordes of B-1 Battle Droids, the triplets each smirked under their helmets and drew their Dc-15s into position as Kiro did aswell ready to get to work.

The stasis pods bubbled as the troopers inside were let out, these troopers were the 100 Alpha-class ARC's created to serve the GAR. They each stood up and grabbed their modified Phase-1 armor and put it on. Most went for no attachments to their helmets however 2 grabbed rangefingers and attached them to their dark blue coloured helmets. As the others walked out these two remained and attached their pauldrons which had a blue colour at the end aswell as an ammo pack on the right side. Each looked at each other.

"Hey 17 I hope to see you again." Said the Alpha ARC who had two Dc-17 pistols in his side holsters. Alpha-17 smiled before sliding on his helmet.

"You too 79, good luck." Alpha-17 said before waving and running off. Alpha-79 chuckled and slid on his helmet, the blue HUD turning on with a hum, it had special add-ons such as armor quality checkers and an interface that could create a virtual scope for his weapon when needed. He looked back at the pile of weapons and walked back to it grabbing a DC-15a rifle and attaching it to his back with the magnet lock aswell as grabbing an ammo pouch which he attached to his blue and white Kama belt which held the holsters for his Dc-17 blaster pistols. He smirked.

"Time to scrap some clankers."

The corridor was ripe with blaster fire, the triplets each smirking as the fired from the side of their barracks doorway while Kiro was behind crate and would pop his head up and fire and then go down again. Jerdor ran up next to Kiro behind the crate and gave him an extra clip when Kiro ran out.

"Hey _vod,_ good to see you arn't dead yet...how the triplets doing?"Jerdor called out before firing a few shots and ducking behind the crate.

"They seem to be holding their own, I sent out a distress signal coded with the "Droid invasion" link, we should get reinforments soon...hopefully" Kiro said before he too took shots before ducking behind the crate.

Alpha-79 ran through the corridor of A block before his helmet let of a beep and a message came through. It popped up saying "Droid invasion in A block" 79 sighed and ran forward. He heard the sounds of blasterfire as he ran forward until a bolt of red energy hit the wall next to him, he groaned running behind a empty food canister and ducking behind it. He spotted 2 clones behind a crate infront of him wearing pure white Phase-1 armor aside froma few scratches while 3 more where in the doorway of Z-1 barracks, using the doorway to pop out and fire before ducking behind it again. So far they had kept the droids back well but they just kept coming. 79 had seen enough, standing up he pulled out his duel DC-17 pistols and ran forward firing into the horde of B-1s, throwing a droid popper forward which knocked out a large amount of the droids before sliding behind the same crate as the two clones he had seen.

"Hey who are you? You a clone Captain sir?" Asked Kiro, 79 shook his head.

"No I'm Alpha-79, an ARC trooper brother. I got your signal after being activated." He said before firing a shot from the side of the crate.

"I..um...great I guess, glad we got an ARC to help us, I'm Kiro, that's Jerdor and those 3 idiots by the door are the triplet,." Kiro says before continueing, "Think you can shot that control pad by the door to activate the second door? That might stall them enough to give us some time...sadly I cannot hit it fast enough before being almost shot.."Kiro says pointing to it. ARC nodded and fired his right hand DC-17 into the panel before getting hit in the shoulder before the door drops, the sound of droids slamming against the door. ARC looks at the burn on his shoulder pad quickly before moving it, the Jerdor and Kiro look at it.

"Are you okay 79?" Jerdor asked pulling off his helmet.

"Yeah, my armor is pretty thick. I don't think it made it through." 79 said before removing his helmet, he has a clean buzz cut to regulation hair style. He looked a little more muscular than the other clones due to the birth enhancements given to all Alpha-class ARCs. He glaced towards the triplets who each were holding their left leg.

"What's up with them?" 79 asked Jerdor who sighed.

"They are a walking defect, they used to be one clone but during the embryo stage they split creating them. It's said they have a mental connection due to this...so if one gets hurt they all feel it. Jerdor muttered. 79 nodded but he was confused.

"How were they not terminated? They are a defect."79 asked with a confused expression. Kiro looked at 79.

"We lost 3 of the other clones in our batch during the embryo stage so the triplets took the place of them, they had to be trained to deal with being separate though." Kiro said before walking over to them, it was then 79 noticed the small red cross marking attached to Kiro's left shoulder pad.

"You a medic Kiro?" 79 asked. Kiro nodded before looking at Jinks, who was the one shot in the leg.

"You okay Jinks? It hurt too much?" Kiro asked in the almost mono-tone questioning of a clone medical officer.

"Yeah yeah, hardly stings." Jinks mutters. Bogie hits him on the shoulder.

"Hey hey look who's the big man now."Bogie calls out earning a scowl from Gero who had removed his helmet.

"Do you ever shut up Bogie." He says in a joking tone, the scowl disappearing completely .

The door which shut out the droids began to rattle before blowing away. In stepped the bounty hunter, behind him was a what used to be the trapped battle droids.

"Ehhh... _kriff_..." 79 muttered.

Hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to give me some tips on how to improve the story.


End file.
